Kualsi X3
The Kualsi X3 is an aerial vehicle used by the Zeverek bounty hunter Skorr, originally manufactured by the Vortixx of Xia. History Originally the prototype for a line of supply vehicles, the Kualsi X3 was designed by several Vortixx vehicle specialists for speed and aerial scouting. The Kualsi's class was originally intended to be for beings who required a vehicle to travel around the universe quickly, though the Vortixx reluctantly closed down the line when it became clear that it would be too challenging and expensive for them to create more. Being the first successful model of the line, the Vortixx christened the first unit the "Kualsi X3," after the Matoran word for "Quick Travel," and kept it on Xia as a reminder of its potential success. Eventually, the infamous Zeverek mercenary Skorr took an interest in the prototype when he found himself needing a fast vehicle that could take him to other islands. After charging an exorbitant amount of pay for the machine, the Vortixx eventually agreed to hand the Kualsi X3 over to Skorr. Skorr then began using the Kualsi X3 as a method of transportation between islands whenever his teleportation gauntlet was recharging (which in some instances take entire days to do so). He also uses it in favor of his wings blades, due to the fact that they don't have the power and energy necessary to make the distance between entire islands before needing to reenergize. Immediately after the vehicle came into his care, Skorr allowed his Matoran blacksmith Invex to perform a number of modifications that enhanced the Kualsi's speed and capabilities. Features The Kualsi X3 is equipped with an energy blaster of some kind, which can focus an unknown sort of destructive firepower down upon its targets. It has additionally been equipped with a scope to assist Skorr in aiming his shots. This energy is siphoned off from the engine of the Kualsi, and is normally power that is too unstable to be burned out in flight, so it is recycled into the vessel's weapon. The Kualsi X3 utilizes two pairs of large fins for aerodynamic purposes Though it isn't extremely sophisticated, the Kualsi is a tough and durable aerial vessel, being able to take a number of severe hits and still keep going. Despite this, its most striking feature is the advanced levels of speed it can reach, and it is noted for having brilliant acceleration. The cockpit of the vehicle is fairly straightforward, though the controls and steering systems take some time to understand before they can be properly mastered. One of the controls also serves as a motion detector, and gives displays for targeting purposes. However, the weakness of the cockpit is that it leaves its pilot exposed and open to attack. it has additionally been equipped with landing gear in the form of two mechanical frontward legs, which will magnetize immediately upon landing to stabilize the vehicle. Trivia *The Kualsi X3's fundamental structure is a modified version of the Toa Ignika Skyboard, with only difference being that the Skyboard's form is being used upside down for the Kualsi's purposes. Appearances *''Hunted'' *''Punishment'' (First Appearance) Category:Vehicles